Un démon pas comme les autres
by Mamori-san
Summary: J'ai basé mon histoire sur les couples d'Eyeshield21. C'est ma première fic et j'èspère qu'elle va vous plaire.
1. Chap 1 : Inquiètude

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Inquiétude**_

**C'est la fin des cours pour les lycéens du lycée Deimon, mais c'est le début de l'entrainement pour les membres des "Deimon Devil Bats".**

**Hiruma, le**** quaterback****, avait réunis l'équipe dans le local pour leur parler.**

**"-Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut nous dire à ton avis ? demanda Sena**

**-Aucune idée." lui répondit Monta**

**C'était le brouhaha dans le local. Tous le monde se demandaient se qu'Hiruma pouvait bien leurs dire.**

**"-Taisez-vous, fuckin'team !" dit Hiruma en fesant irruption dans le local.**

**Le silence tomba.**

**"-Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je vous ai réunis pour vous dire que le "Championnat international de foot-us" aura lieu le mois prochain et que vous avez intérêts à vous remuez !**

**-Dans un mois ? demanda Mamori**

**-Ta bien entendu fuckin'manager. répondit Hiruma avec son sourire habituel. Et maintenant, dépêchez vous de vous changer, on n'est pas en vacances !**

**-Hai !" répondit l'ensemble de l'équipe.**

**Après s'être changé, l'entrainement pu commencer.**

**Hiruma s'entrainait au passe avec Monta (il le mitraillait dès qu'il ratait une passe). Sena s'entrainait à courir en tirant des poids. Kurita, Komosubi, Jumonji, Togano et Kuroki s'entrainaient à bloquer. Musashi s'entrainait au kick des 60 yards et Taki fesait l'idiot avec ses "Hahahaa !". Tous le monde avait une occupation sauf Mamori. Elle était sur le banc, les mains sur les genoux en regardant le sol. Elle tremblait. Hiruma la remarqua et cria à Monta de continuer à s'entrainer avec la machine puis il se mit à coté de Mamori.**

**"-Qu'est ce que ta fuckin'manager ? demanda t'il**

**-Je...j'...j'ai peur qu'au championnat vous vous blessiez. Surtout Sena. répondit-elle les yeux plein de l'arme.**

**-Si tu crois que se seras comme contre les Dinosaurs, tu te trompe..."**

**Il s'interrompit puis continua**

**"-...ça sera pire."**

**Elle fondit en larme et se jeta dans les bras du démon sans s'en rendre compte. Hiruma, surpris, jeta d'abord un coup d'œil du coté du terrain pour voir si on le surveillait puis il serra Mamori dans ses bras et lui susurra à l'oreille :**

**"-Ne t'inquiète pas..."**

**Il hésita, puis rajouta.**

**"-...On ne va pas ce laissé faire. On gagnera."**

**Mamori ne dit rien. Elle resta tétanisée. Elle fut surprise à la fois par la réaction d'Hiruma mais aussi par ses paroles.**


	2. Chap 2 : Un gentil blond

_**Chapitre 2**_

**Un gentil blond**

Le lendemain au lycée Deimon, Mamori se dirigea vers la salle de musique tout en pensant aux parole d'Hiruma la veille. Elle était toujours inquiète mais elle se rassura en pensant que le démon éprouvait des sentiments envers elle. Elle s'avait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire des idée car si il ne l'aimait pas, elle tomberait de haut mais il avait eu un comportement bizarre avec elle la veille. Hiruma est t'il vraiment gentil ou il attendait que Mamori est un moment de faiblesse pour pouvoir la prendre en photo et le montrer à tous le monde ? Plein de questions trotaient dans la tête de Mamori. Au milieu du cours, toujours dans ses pensées, le professeur l'interroga. Complètement déboussolé, elle se contenta de dire "Oui ?".

-"Mlle Anézaki, puis-je vous rappeller que vous êtes en cours de musique et non dans votre chambre. Je vous pris d'arrêter de rêvasser.

-Oui monsieur, biensur. répondit Mamori.

-Bien, alors, pouvez vous me rappeller de quoi étions nous en trin de parler ?

-Euh...o..oui... répondit Mamori."

Elle réffléchit un moment en regardant les autres élèves puis tourna son regard vers le fond de la classe. Hiruma lui faisait des signes. Pas n'importe quels signes. Les signes qu'ils utilisaient entre eux lors des match. Mamori éssaya de décripter le message.

"Le...fuckin'prof...parlait...du...fuckin'Mozart...c'est...vraiment...un..fu.."Elle s'arrêta de traduire. Elle en avait assez vu. Elle se tourna vers le professeur et lui dit :

-"Vous parliez de Mozart.

-Humm... oui, c'est exact. répondit il en se demandant si elle a vraiment écouté le cours.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent de la classe. Mamori ne sortit pas tout de suite, elle alla en direction du fond de la classe et s'arrêta à la table d'Hiruma.

-"Merci Hiruma-kun. dit Mamori les joue en feu.

-Hn... dit Hiruma s'en prendre peine à la regarder.

-......"

Mamori était déçu. Elle s'attendait à un : "Derien, c'est normal entre équipier" mais il ne falait pas si attendre de la part d'un démon. Mamori fit demi-tour et alla à la cafétèria où elle retrouva Sena, Suzunna, Monta, Musashi, les frère Hahaa et taki.

-"Kurita et Komosubi-kun ne sont pas là ? demanda instinctivement Mamori.

-Ils sont rentré chez eux pour le déjeuner car ils trouvaient qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à la cafétèria. répondit Musashi.

-Et You-ni ? demanda Suzunna

-Quand je l'ai quitté il était encore dans la classe." répondit Mamori.

L'équipe finit de manger et retourni en cours.

A la fin des cours de la journée, les Devil Bats se rejoignir au local. Tous le monde était là sauf un certain blond. Tous le monde discutaient en attendant son arrivé? Finalement il arriva avec un quart d'heure de retard avec une pile de dossier à la main. Il ne s'excusa même pas de son arrivé retardé et alla s'asseoir au milieu du local.

-"Comme vous savez, le "Championnat international de foot-us" est dans un peu moins d'un mois... dit Hiruma. Et comme j'ai remarqué que certaine personne sont stréssé, il se tourna vers Mamori qui baissa les yeux. Alors j'ai décidé que toute l'équipe avait le droit à un peu de repos.

-On part où ? demandèrent l'ensemble de l'équipe.

-Vous verez bien quand vous y serez. Tout ce que je peut vous dire c'est : prenez vos maillots de bains ! répondit Hiruma avec son habituel sourire démoniaque. Tous le monde était content mais certains se demandaient pouquoi Hiruma était si gentil avec eux. Que cache t'il ? Est-il malade ou bien a-t'il juste décidé d'être gentil ? Tous le monde se posaient la question, surtout Mamori.


	3. Chap 3 : Une journée pleine de surprise

Chapitre 3 : Une journée pleine de surprise

Mamori était remotivée à l'idée que l'équipe partait on ne sait où pour ce reposer. Tous le monde avaient sa petite idée sur l'endroit où il pouvaient bien bien aller. Certains pensaient qu'ils allaient aller dans un parc d'attraction, d'autre pensaient à un grand hotel avec toute sort de plats à volontés (inutile de préciser les personnes qui le pensaient).  
Le jour "J" arriva et tous les Devil Bats montèrent dans le car qui l'ai emmenaient vers une destination inconnue de tous sauf d'Hiruma. Dans le car tous le monde discutait. Sena était à coté de Monta avec lequel il discutaient des joueurs numéros 1 mondiaux de football américain. Les 3 frères était assis l'un à coté de l'autre (on se demande comment ils ont fait dans un car) en train de ce disputer. Kurita était assis à coté de Komosubi en train de manger les gâteaux qu'ils avaient ramenés pour la route. Mamori était à coté de Suzunna en train de parler de garçon. Taki était tout seul. Hiruma était à coté de Musashi mais ils ne discutaient pas. Hiruma s'amusait à éclater des bulles de chewing-gum tandis que Musashi regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre.  
Le voyage fut long mais ils finirent par arriver à destination après 3 longue heures de car. Tous le monde fut surpris (sauf Hiruma) du lieu où ils avaient mis les pieds. On entendait déjà les cris de joie de Suzunna et Mamori mais aussi les "Waouh" du reste de l'équipe.  
-"Bienvenue au centre de remise en forme d'Hokaïdo. Vous avez à votre disposition divers activités tel que les soins pour le corp, massage, piscine... commença l'hotesse d'accueil.  
-Ouais, ouais. On verra bien par nous même, on n'est pas aveugle." lui coupa Hiruma.  
Après que tous le monde eux trouvés leur chambre, chacun se reposa à sa manière. Sena était à la piscine avec Monta, Suzunna et Taki. Les frère Hahaa était dans leur chambre et fesaient une partie de poker à 3. Kurita et Komosubi-kun était dans les cuisines (on se demande se qu'ils font...). Hiruma et Musashi était on ne sait où. Et Mamori s'ennuyait alors elle décida d'aller se promener dans le centre. Elle passa devant les chambres et s'arreta devant une chambre pas comme les autre. La chambre avait une double porte comme dans les chateau, des petites marches d'escalier et un tapis rouge. Mamori se rapprocha de la porte pour entendre la conversation. Elle n'eu pas eu besoin d'écouter beaucoup car dès qu'elle entendit "Kékéké... ta perdu fuckin'vieux" elle sut tout de suite qui c'était. Elle voulut frapper à la porte mais elle imagina la réaction que pouvais avoir Hiruma en lui criant dessus. Mais en pensant à Musashi qui était dans la pièce lui aussi, elle se dit qu'il pourait la défendre. Elle s'avança près de la porte et toqua tout doucement. Elle entendit la voix de Musashi qui lui demandait d'entrer et elle entra dans une immense pièce avec un bar, deux lits à baldaquin, un grand tapis en velour, des immense tableau et un jacuzzi... A la vue du jacuzzi, Mamori rougit et tourna le regard. Les deux jeunes hommes était tous les deux dans le jacuzzi, torse nu. Mamori se fichait un peu de Musashi, ce qui la fit rougir c'est de voir Hiruma avec des muscles telement parfaits que l'on aurait dit qu'ils ont été scultés (XD).  
-"Que nous vos cet visite fuckin'manager ? demanda une certain personne.  
-R...ri...rien, je m'ennuyait alors je suis partis visiter les chambres. repondit Mamori

-Si tu n'as rien à faire alors rejoins nous dans le jacuzzi. lui proposa Musashi avec un grand sourir.  
-D'accord, dit Mamori, je vais chercher mon maillot et j'arrive." Hiruma ne dit rien mais il fit une grimace que seul Musashi remarqua.

_______________________________________________________________________

Une fois changeé, Mamori retourna dans la chambre d'Hiruma et de Musashi. Elle toqua à la porte et entra. Hiruma la regarda et en voyant qu'elle avait un maillot de bain deux pièces il enfouis son visage dans le jacuzzi. Musashi l'avait remarqué et sourit tandis que Mamori rougit. Elle s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce mais n'alla pas directement dans le jacuzzi. Elle avait trop peur.  
-"Viens ! dit Musashi, ne t'inquiète pas pour Hiruma, il est toujours comme ça." Mamori, forcé, s'avança vers le jacuzzi. Elle avait le choix de se mettre soit en face d'Hiruma, à coté de Musashi, soit à coté d'Hiruma, en face de Musashi. Elle décida de se mettre en face d'Hiruma. Il eu un long silence. Hiruma détournat du regard pour ne pas croiser celui de Mamori. Musashi compris alors qu'il était en trop et dit :  
-"J'avais oublié que je devait rejoindre Sena à la piscine. Je vous laisse, je reviendrais tout à l'heure.  
-Mais... commença Mamori  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hiruma veillera su toi, n'est-ce pas Hiruma ?" Hiruma le fusillait du regard. Musashi sortit du jacuzzi. Personne ne dit rien. Mamori le suivit du regard en éspérant qu'il ferait demi-tour et reviendrait dans le jacuzzi mais il était déjà partit. Elle continua de fixer la porte et ne remarqua pas qu'Hiruma avait changé de place pour se mettre à coté d'elle. Elle eu un cri de surprise et Hiruma un sourire.  
-Hi...hiruma-kun !? Pouquoi as-tu changé de place ?  
-Quoi ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir..."  
Mamori rougit. Hiruma le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de sourir d'avantage. Elle était gêné et voulut partir mais lorsqu'elle éssaya de sortir du jacuzzi, une main lui sésit le bras et la tira. Mamori tomba sur le torse du jeune homme et l'embrassa s'en s'en rendre compte. Ils était tout les deux surpris. Aucun d'eux ne réagit. Puis Mamori se décolla du torse de d'Hiruma en étant un peu gêné.  
-"Hiruma-ku.."  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase que déjà elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois à l'embrasser.  
-Je t'aime Youichi. dit Mamori en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
-Je le savais déjà, moi aussi." dit Hiruma avec un sourir.  
Les deux tourteraux s'échangèrent un baisé longoureux. Musashi fit irruption dans la chambre mais les deux amoureux ne le remarquèrent même pas. Musashi éssaya de sortir discrètement sur la pointe des pied.  
-"Ferme bien la porte derrière toi." dit Hiruma au moment où Musashi allait sortir. Ils sourirent tout les deux.  
-"Je vois que j'avait réson de vous laissez seul tout à l'heure." dit Musashi pour les taquiner.  
Mamori rougit et se bloqua contre le torse d'Hiruma.  
-"Bon, maintenant sort d'ici ou je te mitraille sur place. dit le démon en sortant son arme dont ne sais où.  
-Okay, okay. J'allais partir de toute façon. répondit Musashi.  
-Ouais c'est ça. Et t'avise pas de dire un seul truc sur Mamori et moi au autres, okay !"  
Musashi ne répondit pas. C'était plus un ordre qu'une question. Musashi partit le plus vite possible car il ne voulait pas se faire mitrailler tandis que les deux tourteraux continuèrent à se dure des mots doux.  
-"Je t'aime Youichi.  
-Je t'aime Mamori."


	4. Chap 4 : Suzunna ?

Chapitre 1 :

**Suzunna ?**

La nuit tomba sur la ville d'Hokaïdo. Certains membres des Devil Bats dormaient à point fermé comme Mamori qui pensait à sa journée passé avec son démon, ou encore Sena et Monta qui ronflaient tellement qu'ils avaient réveillé les autres vacanciers des chambres voisines. Kurita et Komosubi-kun, eux, était partit en cachette dans les cuisine du centre pour manger les restent de desserts. Les frère Hahaa dormaient l'un à coté de l'autre en lançant des jurons dans leurs sommeils. Taki, lui, faisait un rêve dans lequel il était entouré de fans qui voulaient voir sa célèbre pirouette sur une jambe. Musashi faisait des bruit méconnaissable pendant son sommeil tandis que certains, comme Hiruma, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était monté sur le toit et observait la ville endormit d'Hokaïdo. Suzunna non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Allonger sur son lit, la tête tourner vers la fenêtre, elle réfléchissait. Elle s'imaginait dans l'avenir. Toujours en rollers, pas très grande et faible poitrine –par rapport à Mamori- mais elle ne se voyait pas accompagné d'un jeune homme. Cet pensé la tracassait et elle n'arriva pas à dormir. Le lendemain, toute l'équipe se retrouva pour le petit déjeuner. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et les Devil Bats commençaient déjà leur journée.

« -Senaaaaaa... !!! » cria Suzunna en sautant sur les épaules du running-back qui venait de se servir un appétissant petit-déjeuner qu'il renversa sous le poids de Suzunna.

« -Su...suzunna-chan ! » dit la victime, surpris.

Suzunna descendit des épaules de Sena et alla s'assoir près de Mamori.

« -Mamo-nee !! Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, Suzunna.

-Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas beaucoup de poitrine comme toi ? » demanda la pom-pom girl l'air très sérieux.

Sena cracha l'eau qu'il venait de boire sur Monta qui était devant lui, celui-ci grogna comme un singe.

« -Suzunna ? Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Toi aussi tu en auras plus tard. Ca viendras ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Mamori encore étonné de la question.

-Okey ! Merci Mamo-nee. » Dit Suzunna en se levant et en repartant en direction de sa chambre.

« -Sena ? Sa va ? Tu es tout pal. Tu es malade ? » demanda Monta inquiet.

En effet, Sena était tout pal, un regard vide dans les yeux, comme si il venait de voir un fantôme.

Monta partit chercher un sceau d'eau chaude et le versa sur la tête de Sena, celui-ci ne réagit pas, toujours avec ce regard vide. Suzunna revint, toute contente. Elle passa devant Sena et s'arrêta.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Senaaaaa ! demanda Suzunna un peu inquiète.

-Je crois que c'est à cose de la discussion entre toi et Mamori-chan. » Lui répondit Monta l'air incertain.

Suzunna se rapprocha de Sena qui ne bougeait toujours pas et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. A cet instant, il reprit des couleurs et vira vite au rouge vif. Suzunna sourit et partit en rigolant.

« -Décidément je ne comprendrait jamais rien au fille. » Dit Monta l'air déconcerté.

Mamori se leva, se rapprocha de Sena et chuchota dans son oreille : « Vous faites un jolie couple tous les deux ». Puis elle partit en rigolant. Sena, lui resta planté la, en repensant à ce qui venait de lui arriver.


	5. Chap 5 : Bonne ou Mauvaise nouvelle ?

Chapitre 5 : Bonne ou Mauvais nouvelle ?

Un soleil flamboyant, une brise légère, c'est le commencement d'une nouvelle journée pour les Devil Bats. Une fois levés, ils prirent tous leurs petit-déjeuner ensemble. Il ne devait pas tarder car le bus qui les ramenait chez eux n'allait pas tarder. Une fois rassasiés, ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour s'habiller. 9h45, le bus était prévu pour 10h. Une fois changés, ils descendirent à la réception en attendant le bus qui devrait passer juste devant. Tout le monde était près à retourner chez sois. Personne n'était pressé de quitter ce lieu paradisiaque mais chacun voulais rentrer pour retrouver leur famille. Hiruma qui c'était isolé des autre, nettoyait son arme en mâchant un chewing-gum (sans sucre). Il observait Mamori, un sourire en coin car celle-ci criait et courait après Sena folle de rage car le pauvre runing-back n'était pas encore habiller alors que le car allait bientôt arriver. « Tsss… toujours à s'occuper du fuckin'gamin » pensa le démon. Le car arriva finalement avec 20 min de retard ce qui donna le temps à Sena de finir de se préparer. Suzunna monta dans le bus la première suivit de Taki et des frères Hahaa. Sena et Monta montèrent dans le bus à contrecœur mais forcés par Mamori qui leur jeta un regard noir. Puis vint le tour de Mamori. Elle inspira une dernière bouffée d'air, ses cheveux se balançaient aux grés du vent. Elle monta les marches du car tout doucement mais fut pousser par Hiruma qui posa une main sur ses fesses. Mamori, gêné, rougit. Elle voulut lui crier dessus mais elle risquait d'attirer l'attention des autres alors elle se tut et alla s'assoir au près de Suzunna. Hiruma quand à lui, toute dents –canines- dehors, alla s'assoir à coté de Musashi, comme d'habitude. Le voyage en car ce passa bien, personne ne s'ennuya mise à part Hiruma. Kurita et Komosubi-kun avaient fait que de manger les provisions qu'ils avaient piquées en douce dans les cuisines du centre. Suzunna et Mamori discutait mais Mamori n'écoutait pas vraiment car elle pensait à son démon. Le trajet parut très court pour les Deimon Devil Bats car ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Le chauffeur de car les déposa juste devant le local part la demande d'Hiruma. Tout le monde se dit au revoir avant de se quitter pour enfin retourner chez eux. Mamori rentra seul sachant qu'il était dangereux de se promener ainsi la nuit dans ce quartier. Elle éssaya de marcher vite, couvrant le bruit de ses pas du mieux qu'elle pouvait et arriva finalement devant sa maison. Les fenêtres fermées, les volets clos, aucune source de lumière, la maison était comme abbandoné. Elle prit ses clés dans son sac et ouvrit la porte. Contrairement a son apparence, la maison ne s'entait pas le renfermer. Au contraire, elle dégageait un doux parfum de lavande.

« -Papa ! Papa tu es là ? » demanda Mamori en vain, cherchant dans toute la maison. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle ne s'était pas absenter longtemps pourtant. Elle chercha dans la maison en commençant par la cuisine puis elle finit par la chambre de son père où elle trouva un morceau de papier où il y était écrit ses quelques mots :

_Ma chérie,_

_Je voudrais avant tout que tu ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je suis juste aller passer la semaine chez ta grand-mère car elle n'allait pas très bien. Je te confie la maison pour la semaine alors je compte sur toi. Ne fait pas de bêtise pendant mon absence…_

Mamori stoppa sa lecture et eu un sourire en coin. Son père la prenait encore pour un enfant.

… _pas de fête, pas de garçon ! Je ne veux pas retrouver ma maison sans dessus-dessous à mon retour. Je te fais entièrement confiance. Prend soin de toi et à la semaine prochaine._

_Bisous, ton papa qui t'aime._

Alors comme ça, la maison était à elle pendant toute la semaine. Mamori sauta de joie et ne sut par quoi commencer. Elle commença finalement par aller se coucher car cette journée l'avait beaucoup fatigué.


	6. Chap 6 : Les cachotteries peuvent

**Chapitre 6 : Les cachotteries peuvent coutés chers**

Mamori se réveilla après avoir passée une longue nuit de sommeille. Cet nuit la elle avait rêver de son démon et c'était mise à baver sur son oreiller. Elle sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche. L'eau parcourait un sillon le long de sa peau en porcelaine et la réveillai tout doucement. Encore un peu endormi mais prête à commencer sa journée, elle retouna dans sa chambre pour choisir une tenue. Pour faire vite, elle mit une jupe rouge avec un haut blanc accompagné de balerine noire à petits talons. Elle regarda l'horloge, 11h20. 11h20 ? Comment avait t-elle fait pour dormir aussi longtemps ? Elle se dépêcha de prendre son petit-déjeuner, prit son sac à main, ses clés et sortit de la maison.

Elle marchai le long de la route en direction de la pâtisserie où ils y vendaient de délicieux choux à la crème. Impatiente de se régaler de sa pâtisserie préféré, elle pressa le pas. 15 minutes plus tard elle arriva enfin devant la pâtisserie tant convoité. Elle s'arreta devant la vitrine et repéra en un seul regard les choux à la crème qu'elle allait acheter. Elle entra dans le magasin et demanda au serveur de lui mettre de coté la 2ème rangés de choux à la crème situer sur le présentoir, ainsi que la 3ème. Le vendeur aquieca et fit tout ce qu'elle demandait.  
Elle ressorti avec un gros paquet rempli de choux à la crème et décida de les emmener au locale pour faire plaisir à l'équipe. "Il est presque midi, ils doivent avoir faim" songea t-elle. Alors elle se mis en direction du locale. Tentée par les merveilles qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle ne put s'empecher d'en prendre.

-Un ou deux en moins, sa ne se vérra pas, se dit-elle.

Tout en marchant, elle glissa sa main dans le paquet mais trébucha sur un objet dur et fit tomber tout les choux par terre. Plusieurs objets tombèrent de son sac qui était ouvert et c'est à ce moment la qu'elle vit l'horrible bêtise qu'elle avait faite. Plus de choux à la crème mais le pire était que ses clés était tomber dans un trou. Elle glissa sa main dans le trou mais étant trop profond, elle n'arriva pas à les récupérées.

-Comment vais-je faire maintenant ? Papa me laisse la maison pour moi seul et voila ce qui m'arrive. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jours.

-Qu'est-ce qui tes arriver encore fuckin'manager ? Ta manger des choux à la crème en cachette, hein ? Tu va prendre du poids, c'est pas bien ça... dit une voix qui passait par là.

-Hiru.. Youichi !! Qu'..qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être sur le terrain à t'entrainer avec les autres ?

-Nan. T'a pas remarqué mais ça fait un moment que je te suis et..

-Comment ça ? Tu ma suivit ? Youichi !

-En tout cas j'ai bien fait de te suivre, tu fais plein de truc en cachette à ce que je vois...

Il sortit de sa poche un petit appareil noir. Elle n'eu pas le temps de dire "Ouff" qu'il l'avais déjà prise en photo. Mamori était furieuse elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire un mot mais fut stoppé par le doigt fin de son aimé qui se tenait a présent devant elle.

-Tu n'as rien ? souffla t-il a son oreille

Mamori sursauta. Elle avait completement oublier qu'elle était tomber et qu'elle était peu être blesser. Elle regarda sous ses coudes, une petite érraflure de rien du tout s'y trouvait. Elle fit non de la tête et il sourit.

-Tu es vraiment tête tu sais ? Allez, viens, je t'emmène chez moi.

-He..hein ? demanda t-elle bêtement, commençant a rougir.

-Ben quoi ? Faut que tu t'habitue, "maintenant qu'on est ensemble", il prononça ses mots tout doucement derrière son oreille puis sourit quand il vu qu'elle rougissait de plus belle.

-D'a..d'accord.

-Et puis tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser un si jolie fille dehors alors qu'elle à perdu les clés de sa maison.

-Hi..hiruma-kun !!

Il plaça à nouveau ses doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'empecher de continuer.

-Pour toi c'est Youichi. Ne m'apelle plus Hiruma-kun quand on est que tout les deux.

-D'a...d'accord.

Elle lui sourit avec son sourire angélique et lui rit avec son rire démoniaque.

-Et peu être que tu dormira chez moi en attendant qu'on refasse les clés de chez toi. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui ! s'empressa t-elle de répondre, un peu trop vite d'ailleur.

Le démon rigola de plus belle et s'approcha de Mamori.  
Il l'embrassa et elle lui rendit son baiser.  
Il lui sourit et elle lui sourit.

-Au final tu n'as pas pu manger tes choux à la crème, taquina Hiruma.  
Mamori fit la moue.

-Aller viens, on passe t'en acheter avant d'aller chez moi.

-Je t'aime Youichi ! dit t-elle avec un voix d'enfant.

-Je le savait déjà, se moqua t-il.

Il se mirent à rigoler tout en marchant en direction de la patisserie. Un peu plus loins, derrière un arbre, dépassait une mèche de cheveux.

-You-nii est vraiment gentil avec Mamo-nee !! Ils sont mignon tout les deux, hein séna ?

Le pauvre runing-back se tenait à quatre-patte en dessous de Suzunna, lui permettant d'être en hauteur pour mieux observer la scène. Il se mis à pleurer car les rollers de la cheerleader commençai à laisser des trace.


	7. Chap 7 : Autre facette

Chapitre 7 : Autres facettes

Après être passer à la patisserie acheter quelque choux à la crème, Mamori continua à suivre son démon qui devait l'emmener jusqu'a chez lui. Ils passèrent tout les deux dans de nombreuses rues égaré de la ville pour enfin arriver dans un quartier peu fréquenté, dans lequel vivait des gens assez aisés de la vie. Mamori fut d'abbord surpris de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et se demanda ce qu'Hiruma pouvais bien faire dans un endroit pareil. "Etant etudiant et ne travaillant pas, il ne peut pas se permettre de vivre dans un quartier comme celui ci", pensa t-elle. Elle changea vite d'avis en repensant au carnet de menace et au caractère diabolique du quaterback, ce qui la fit rire pour une fois. Hiruma le remarqua et la fixa d'un air interrogatif. Elle hocha de la tête et lui sourit. Il n'était pas que démoniaque au fond, et elle le savait. C'était _son_ démon apprésent. Ils s'arretairent tout deux devant un petit portail derrière lequel se trouvait une petite allée menant à la plus petite maison que l'on pouvait trouver dans ce quartier.

"- Bienvenue chez moi, dit le jeune homme en ouvrant le portail avec le pied pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Celle-ci entra et s'avanca dans l'allée, contemplant chaque détail de son entourage. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une maison comme les autres, mais plutot un chateau lugubre du genre dracula. Finalement, Hiruma était comme les autres. Ou presque comme les autres. En regardant bien la maison, Mamori crut percevoir une aura... pas très saine et jetta un regard à son compagnon pour s'appercevoir qu'il la fixait. Elle détourna le regard vivement et se mit à rougir. Il lui prit la main et la fit franchir le seuille de la maison.

La demeure était spacieuse, pas du tout à ce qu'on s'attend lorsque l'on voit l'exterrieur, les meubles était moderne, sobre. Tout était rangé, le couloir menait à une petite salle à mangé éclairé puis sur une cuisine à droite. La cuisine était apparement peu utilisé car tout semblait neuf. Au bout du couloir se trouvait un grand salon très lumineux avec tout ce que l'on trouve dans un salon habituel. "Jusque là rien de bizarre" ce dit-elle. Hiruma lui fit visité le reste de la maison en montant à l'étage, là ou se trouvait sa chambre. Sa chambre était la 3eme pièces du premiere etage. C'était une chambre banal, d'un étudiant de 17ans, rien de démoniaque, ni de truc étrange, même pas une arme, sa chambre était aussi bien rangé et éclairé. Au fond pret de la fenetre se trouvait un lit double qui avait l'air très confortable. Une petite télé se trouvait aussi face au lit, contre le mur juste à coté d'une grande bibliothèque qui prenait casiment tout le mur. Il y avait aussi un bureau à l'opposé et derrière ce dissimulait une porte sur laquelle était écrit en petit caractère : "L'ar..ti..lle..rie" lit-elle avec un regard de reproche envers Hiruma. Celui-ci qui était assis sur le lit se contenta de lui sourir et l'invita à s'assoir au pret de lui. Elle ne le fit pas attendre et s'assis à ses coté. Les deux ce regardèrent yeux dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Leurs lèvres était à la limite de s'unir. Le coeur de Mamori battait à tout rompre. Le rose lui monta au joue et un bruit se fut entendre. L'estomac de la manager avait parlé le premier. Génée, elle se leva soudain. Le silence était plus que pesant jusqu'au moment où le rire d'Hiruma se fit entendre dans toute la piece. Mamori était encore plus génée et voulut quitter la pièce mais alors un autre bruit se fit entendre. L'estomac d'Hiruma avait répondu. Cet fois ci c'est Mamori qui se mit à rire, et lorsque le silence retomba, les deux se regardèrent, s'approchèrent et s'embrassèrent un long moment qui sembla durée une éternité mais Mamori stoppa le baiser pour demander d'un air génée.

"-Tu n'as pas faim ?"  
Hiruma n'eu pas à répondre, son ventre reprit la parole à sa place.  
Mamori lui sourit.

"-Avec tout les choux à la crème que tu a manger c'est pas normal que tes encore faim, tu va prendre du poid, taquina Yoichi.  
-Toi aussi tu a faim je te signal, et dit pas le contraire, j'ai très bien entendu.  
-Oui mais moi je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier, c'pas pareil...  
-Hier ! Mais de quoi te nouris-tu au juste ?  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mamori avait bien vu que sa cuisine n'avait jamais servit et qu'il ne savait probablement pas cuisiné. Elle regarda le démon droit dans les yeux, comme une mère regarderait sont enfant qui vient de faire une bétise. Soudain le quaterback se mit à sourir.  
"-Hn, ca te dirait de _nous _cuisiner un bon p'tit plat ?  
-Hey ! Je ne suis pas une b...

-S'il te plait, le coupa t-il, Anezaki."  
Il lui fit le coup des yeux de chien battu. Excédée, la jeune fille sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mijoter un bon petit plat à son démon.  
Un rire démoniaque se fit entendre par Mamori depuis la chambre.  
"Ah ce Yoichi, vraiment pas comme les autres" pensa t-elle en souriant.  
Et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres -au fond.


End file.
